1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly to a heat dissipation module for electronic elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of large scale integrated circuit technology, and the widespread use of computers in all trades and occupations, in order to meet the required improvement in data processing load and request-response times, high speed processors have become faster and faster, which causes the processors to generate redundant heat. Redundant heat that is not quickly removed will have tremendous influence on the system security and performance.
To solve this problem of heat generated by the processor, a heat dissipation module is often mounted on the processor for dissipating heat. For enhancing the heat dissipation capability of the heat dissipation module, a thermal contact block is arranged for thermally contacting with the processor. The thermal contact block is made of a metal material with a high heat transfer coefficient such as copper.
Traditionally, the thermal contact block has a planar-shaped bottom surface for being thermally attached to a top surface of the processor. The contact surface area between the processor and the thermal contact block depends on the area of the top surface of the processor. Because of the miniaturization of the processor, the contact surface area between the processor and the thermal contact block is limited, affecting the heat transfer rate from the processor to the thermal contact block, and accordingly decreasing the efficiency of the heat dissipation module.
Therefore, it is desired to design a novel heat dissipation module to overcome the aforementioned problems and increase the heat dissipation efficiency thereof.